


Подарок

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Кто-то должен был разобрать его вещи.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Оммаж на объект [SCP-348](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-348).

На похороны приехали все.

Все, кто когда-либо знал Альфреда лично, и даже те, кто только слышал его голос, работая с Брюсом. Все, кто знал тайну семьи.

И ни одни похороны в их семье не были такими… паломническими.

Разверстая пасть могилы стала водопоем в джунглях, где на время утихала природная вражда: почти у самых ворот возле дерева курил Дэдшот, Кэтмен стоял в отдалении. На обоих были чёрные костюмы, будто с чужого плеча. Дэсстроук едва ли перекинулся парой слов — только с Диком, но всё же и он был здесь.

Не каждый подошёл к могиле, но почтили память все.

Брюс держался уверенно на первый взгляд — от него этого и ждали. Мало кто, кроме птенцов, понимал, что он потерял того, кто воспитал его.

Даже детям он не верил столь безоговорочно — они были горячими и крепкими, своевольными. Альфред был просто — для него.

Вопреки всем клише, похороны не прошли, как в тумане. Брюс каждую секунду помнил, кто он и где.

Потому что нельзя было выбрать момент, в котором он был бы более уязвим. И забывать об этом не стоило.

***

Вопросы логистики Тим решил без него. Он же занимался списками, и Брюс не нашёл бы слов, чтобы показать, насколько благодарен за это — но Тиму они и не были нужны. Оба это знали, и потому всё прошло гладко.

На похоронах Тим представил ему Бернарда — неделей позже тот просто вошёл в их жизнь, как игла с хирургической нитью входит в кожу — открытую рану утраты Альфреда нельзя было просто стереть. Но можно было хотя бы попытаться соединить порванные куски их жизни — их настоящей жизни, в которую они возвращались всегда, когда заканчивались геройства. (Даже если они не заканчивались).

Это ничего не могло сделать с невысказанными словами, невыраженными чувствами. С болью. С тем, что Альфреда просто нельзя было заменить.

И с тем, что кто-то должен был разобрать его вещи.

***

Дэмиен настоял на том, чтобы эту задачу поручили ему.

Сам Брюс вообще не хотел ничего трогать, но отнюдь не всегда он считал себя правым во всём теперь — и этому, помимо опыта, его также научил Альфред.

Дэмиен скорбел не меньше остальных, Брюс это видел. Пожалуй, он должен был уберечь сына от попыток разобраться, что нужно оставить, а что отдать на благотворительность. Но он уважал его право решать для себя.

И Дэмиен справился неплохо.

Он даже сам ухитрился заметить, что становился неосторожен, и пропустил одну ночь в патруле. Его подменил Джейсон — и это был первый раз, когда он работал с Брюсом, с тех пор, как тот пытался воскресить самого Дэмиена.

Коробка с оставшимися вещами была совсем небольшой.

Несколько писем от отца, часы, армейские награды. Фотоальбом, до конца не заполненный. Фамильное кольцо-печатка, которое Альфред никогда не надевал, только однажды показывал ещё маленькому Брюсу. Трубка, которую он не курил уже лет тридцать.

Последний патрон.

И пиала с голубым акварельным узором по краю.

Брюс не спрашивал, почему Дэмиен оставил её, и позволил поставить её к остальной посуде.

Он не терпел урн с прахом, а Альфред не слишком любил снимков на виду и не был бы рад, что гостиную превратили в склеп его имени. Пиала же стала бы напоминанием, но не мумией.

Брюс искал её взглядом всякий раз, проходя через кухню.

***

Кое-что об их семье Тим рассказывал Бернарду. Без подробностей, только о характерах и предпочтениях, то, что нужно было для работы, и скупость по части знания сыграла с ним злую шутку.

«Так держать, мастер Тимоти. Спите больше».

Тим бессмысленно пялился на край пиалы, в которую Бернард налил ему суп. Моргнул несколько раз — недосып и правда сказывался — но надпись не исчезла.

— Бернард?

Тот появился рядом почти бесшумно, но нарочно громко шагнув в конце, как обычно делал Альфред, пусть даже он умел идти, как все они. Пусть даже это он учил их прятаться, только потом — Брюс.

— Да?

Никто не требовал от Бернарда стать копией, и уж тем более Тим не потребовал бы от старого друга звать его мастером. Даже с учётом обстоятельств.

— Твоих рук дело?

Для начала, стоило убедиться, что ему вообще не мерещилось, но Тим решил взять быка за рога. Он смотрел не на пиалу, только на Бернарда, на то, как его губы беззвучно произносят слова. Печать на эмали выглядела машинной, застарелой, немного бледной, и Тим повернулся, провёл пальцем поверх — буквы не дрогнули.

— Нет, Тим, этого здесь не было.

Тот устало потёр виски и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Поговорим позже.

Надпись исчезла спустя четыре часа.

***

Джейсону бульон Тим налил собственной рукой, в чистую пиалу: только акварель и никаких чернил.

Он оставил Джейсона всего на пару минут, но секундная стрелка не успела завершить второй оборот, когда его снесла и вжала в стену груда мышц, разъяренное дыхание окатило ухо:

— Шутки шутишь, заменыш? Это не смешно.

Тим закрыл глаза. У него даже пульс не сбился — настолько уверенно он ждал этого.

— Что там написано?

— Что?

Джейсон растерялся и даже чуть ослабил хватку.

— Я это не писал. Что у тебя?

С расстояния вытянутой руки было видно, как мечется разум Джейсона между привычным предательством семьи, которого он ждал в каждой мелочи, и желанием верить, что это было не оно. Наконец победило второе, и тот отстранился, позволяя посмотреть на пиалу.

«Тебе всегда рады дома».

Тим провёл пальцами по кромке пиалы и показал Джейсону чистые подушечки.

А потом просто ушёл, стараясь не мешать.

***

Барбара никогда не заглядывала в кухню, не оставалась на обед, и потому когда она приехала поговорить с Брюсом, Джейсон принёс ей пиалу сам. Наклонился, шепнул на ухо просьбу не выдавать их, но, конечно же, Брюс заметил.

И реакцию Бабс — ужас, непонимание, тепло, идущее от сердца — и буквы на кромке пиалы.

«Ты больше своего наследия».

***

За Барбарой предсказуемо пришла Касс — и пришла лично к Тиму. Она сама попросила его остаться, хотя Тим не был этому рад — Касс всегда была их общей большой загадкой, которую только Альфред мог понять. Тим просто… не считал себя вправе лезть ей в душу, даже после всего, что они пережили вместе. Касс была их терра инкогнита.

И заслуживала доверия, как никто.

О поддержке она не просила, но, конечно же, Тим остался.

Он никогда не знал, как успокаивать плачущих людей, но бросился обнимать Кассандру раньше, чем первая слеза упала на ткань костюма.

«Твой голос должен быть услышан».

Касс спрятала лицо у него на груди, беззвучно всхлипывая.

***

Кассандра привела Стеф.

Тим видел их через камеры, но не пытался подсмотреть за надписью. Он очень хотел вмешаться, очень хотел _помочь_.

Но лишь смотрел, как Кассандра неловко обнимает Стеф, целует в макушку и рассеянно гладит по руке.

Тим спросил позже у самой Стефани.

«Ты достойна всей этой любви».

«И даже больше», — подумал Тим, но припас эту мысль на будущее.

Вся эта история была не о них — только об Альфреде.

Вся жизнь Стеф говорила ей, что она не достойна, и Тим знал, кому вторила её судьба.

***

«Все любят тебя».

Дэмиен слепо смотрел в тарелку, сжав ложку так, что побелели костяшки.

Мысль, в которую поверить было сложнее всего. Дэмиен всегда старался недостаточно. Он знал, что им гордились, но… не видел этого. Альфред пытался показать, как мог — всегда находил момент погладить его по волосам, даже если это грозило ему самому укусом.

Альфред только смеялся.

Он любил всех птенцов чудовищно и давал всё, что Брюс просто не сумел бы.

Они любили их оба.

Просто одной любви было недостаточно.

***

Когда чёртов Дрейк поставил на стол пиалу, Дэмиен знал, что должен был уйти. Но он просто не был готов и потому не двинулся с места, даже когда кухню покинул Бернард — и вполовину не такой услужливый, как Пенниуорт, но тихий и холодный.

Он не пытался по-настоящему _заменить_ Альфреда, и тем был хорош.

Грейсон зачерпнул бульон, а Дэмиен смотрел только на край пиалы. Но всё же поднял взгляд, когда Грейсон закашлялся и замер на полувдохе, уставившись на чёрные буквы.

Дэмиен скосил глаза.

«Вы отлично заботитесь о них, мастер Ричард».

Дэмиен слышал всё: как упала на пол ложка, как сбилось его дыхание, как всхлип заглох в его груди, не найдя выхода.

Дэмиен обнял Грейсона так крепко, как только мог.

И впервые позволил обнять себя в ответ.

***

Брюс уже знал, что должно было произойти. Тим рассказал ему — скупо и скомканно, как никогда, будто не умея подобрать слова.

Пахло приветом от Фэйта, но не более; Брюс не допускал мистификаций, он уже изучил пиалу вдоль и поперёк: обычный кусок фарфора, непримечательная роспись.

При нём Бернард держался ещё скромнее, чем всегда, и сегодня Брюс был особенно благодарен: куриный бульон остывал в пиале, нетронутый, когда буквы расцвели чернилами на кромке.

«Всё хорошо, мастер Б. Вы справляетесь отлично».

Бульон был горьким, как слёзы.


End file.
